Nur drei Schritte zum Ziel
by Todesengel
Summary: Harry wendet sich von der Zauberwelt ab und trifft Jahre später auf Severus. HPXSS slash
1. Prolog

Titel: Nur drei Schritte zum Ziel  
  
Autor: Saku Warning: Wurde nicht Beta gelesen. Slash HarryXSeverus! Tausende von Rechtschreibfehlern! Kapitel: Prolog/? Widmung: Allen, besonders meiner Leunore (Sorry aber ich konnte mit dem Hochladen einfach nicht Warten. Rechte: Nur die Idee und die Rechtschreibfehler sind meine! Ich verdiene kein Geld damit!  
  
...Wenn jemanden nur drei Schritte, von der Erfüllung seiner Träume fehlen. Wenn jemand sein Ziel knapp vor Augen hat und es trotzdem nicht erreicht.  
  
Was stimmt dann ihn seinem Leben nicht?  
  
Diese Frage hatte sich Harry schon mehr mals gestählt.  
  
Er saß auf einem der Fenstersimse in seinem Zimmer. Sein Blick war nach draußen gerichtet und durch stöberten die Gegend. Nur seine Gehdanken verließen ihn.  
  
Sie waren Weit weg, von der Realität. Zu weit, wenn man die anderen fragte.  
  
Er höre nicht zu, sei ständig in Gedanken, sagten sie. Er solle sich mehr konzentrieren!  
  
Doch wollte er das? Wollte er sich konzentrieren, zuhören wenn die anderen mit ihm redeten oder lachten?  
  
Würde er wieder lachen können, wenn alles vorbei wäre? Würde er je wieder der werden der er ein Mal war?  
  
Oder, würde er ewig so bleiben, wie er jetzt ist?  
  
Es stimmte die Zeit hatte ihn geprägt, sein Äußeres verändert und seine Gefühle und Sinne waren schon lange nicht mehr die selben.  
  
Doch warum das alles?  
  
War es Voldemord? Die Angst zu versagen, seinen Ruf nicht treu zu bleiben?  
  
Oder die Angst, alles zu verlieren was er noch besaß?  
  
Nein! Wie konnte er Angst um etwas haben, was er nicht besaß?  
  
Er hatte seine Familie verloren, seine Freunde verstoßen.  
  
Er war selbst schuld, das er jetzt so ist wie er ist.  
  
Wieso hatte er seine Freunde weg geschickt als sie ihm helfen wollten?  
  
War es sein stolz? Nein, den hatte er schon lange verloren.  
  
Wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen? Wollte er sie schützen?  
  
Oder, wollte er den großen Helden spielen?  
  
Er wusste es nicht, mehr.  
  
Was geht in deinem Kopf vor wollten sie wissen. Doch gesagt hat er es ihnen nie.  
  
Wieso auch? Was gehen sie, seine Gefühle und Ängste an? Ja, er gab es zu, er hatte Angst.  
  
Angst, davor zu sterben! Und er hatte sie immer noch.  
  
Nach all den Jahren hatte er immer noch Angst, das sie ihn holen würden. Er wusste das unmöglich war alle zu besiegen.  
  
Doch was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun?  
  
Nichts, sie waren auf sich allein gestellt. Er war auf sich allein Gestellt.  
  
Er konnte seinen Freunden nicht helfen und sie ihm auch nicht.  
  
Aber es war Okay. Er hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden.  
  
Er lebte, ein neues leben, ohne Magie und Zauberei. Er lebte, wie ein normaler Mensch, nicht das die anderen nicht normal waren.  
  
Doch er lebte wie ein Muggel, ein normal sterblicher.  
  
Seit dem er Voldemord besiegt hatte, hatte er der Zauberei und der Magie keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt.  
  
Natürlich gehörte er mit zu den besten Zauberern dieses Jahrhunderts. Jedoch hatte ihm die Magie nie viel gebracht, eher hatte sie sein Leben, das so schon schlimm genug war, zerstört.  
  
Sie hatte ihm so vieles genommen. Die Lust am Leben. Die Lust am Lachen. Und die Lust am Lieben.  
  
Er war viel besser dran, ohne Magie und Zauberei. Und auch wenn es nicht immer alles einfach war. Wollte und konnte er die Magie nicht mehr benutzen.  
  
Prolog ende 


	2. was die Zukumft bringt, ist noch nicht e

Was die Zukunft bringt ist, noch nicht entschieden  
  
Das helle licht der Sonne das durch sein Fenster viel, kitzelte ihn in der Nase. Es war wieder einer von den Tagen an denen, er lieber im Bett geblieben wäre.  
  
Aber was sein musste, musste sein!  
  
Er streckte sie noch einmal und gähnte herzhaft. Wie er es immer tat, wenn er frühmorgens raus musste, um irgend etwas für seinen Chef zu erledigen.  
  
Er ging unter die Dusche.  
  
Oh, man. Warum, immer ich?Warum, ich?  
  
Er stand jetzt mindestens schon eine halbe stunde lang irgendwo in der Ecke rum.  
  
Und wieso das alles? Weil, der liebe Chef mal wieder der Meinung war, ein stundenlanges Gespräch mit einer Kundin zu führen. Was hieß Kundin? Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, versuchte die Arme Frau verzweifelt seinen Chef und ihn los zu werden.  
  
Er wusste wie sie sich fühlen musste, 6.30 Uhr in der früh von irgend welchen Leuten nieder gequasselt zu werden.  
  
Und das alles nur um ein paar Immobilien zu verscherbeln, er könnte jetzt zu Hause an seinem Referat über die Geschichte Ägyptens schreiben.  
  
Aber nein, er stand vor einer Haustür und sah seinem Chef dabei zu wie er die arme Frau fasst in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
  
Es war, eben, ein Morgen wie immer!  
  
Endgültiger weise hatte er es doch noch geschafft, seinen Chef von der Frau los zu reisen.  
  
Oder, sie von ihm? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, da aus der Quasselei, ein Zungenkampf geworden war.  
  
Es war wieder mal typisch, jeder um ihm herum hatte etwas mit einer Frau oder einem Mann. Nur er nicht.  
  
Kopfschütteln verlies er, mit seinem Chef im Gepäck, die Gegend.  
  
Immobilien, warum musste er sich unbedingt Immobilien aussuchen?  
  
Gab es nicht genug andere Jobs, die sich hätte aus suchen können?  
  
Aber nein, er, wollte etwas wo er mit Menschen in Kontakt kam und das hatte er nun davon. Was soll's jetzt war es eh zu spät. Er konnte nichts mehr dran ändern.  
  
Klar er hätte diesen Job aufgeben können, aber irgendwie tat ihm sein Chef leid. Er hatte keine anderen Angestellten jedenfalls keine die sich auch in die düstersten Ecken wagten.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar. Nur noch eine verdammte Immobilie dann war er fertig, nur noch eine!  
  
Es war schon dunkel, wenn nicht sogar düster, aber das war normal. Er war nicht um sonst in einer der düstersten Ecken Londons unterwegs.  
  
Die Kälte bis in seinen Arm, was musste er auch unbedingt ein T-Shirt an ziehen? Sein schwarzer Ledermantel hielt ihn auch nicht gerade warm.  
  
Aber was würde sein lieber Chef, den er nach Hause gebracht hatte, jetzt sagen? Er wusste es. Er sagte es ihm immer.  
  
"Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker!", Sagte er und er hatte recht, Harry hatte es bis jetzt nur gutes gebracht, wenn man von ein paar Erkältungen und der Bronchitis letzten Monats mal ab sah.  
  
Er ging nun über einen Friedhof, er nahm immer diesen weg. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, umgeben von den Gräbern. Es umgab ihm immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er diesen weg nahm, es war nicht unangenehm ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte sie Wohl und gut an diesem Ort.  
  
Eine Große Weide versperrte ihm den Weg, er ging um sie rum und berührte sie leicht. Die Berührungen waren schon fast sanft.  
  
Er spürte und teilte ihren Schmerz. Sie war alt und einsam, ihre Äste hingen lustlos runter und ihre Blätter welkten.  
  
Sie welkten wie seine Rosen die auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Und er genoss es.  
  
Noch einmal ging er um die Weide und flüsterte ihr zu abschied liebe Worte.  
  
Irgendwie verstand er die Weide, oder sie ihn?  
  
Er ging, weiter immer gerade aus. Er fühlte sich von einem Haus angesogen, was ihn aber wunderte. Ein Haus? Er fühlte sich noch nie von Häusern angesogen, sie waren belebt und irgendwie wirkten sie glücklich.  
  
Doch dieses war anders, es wirkte weder belebt, noch glücklich. Okay, belebt war es ohne Frage, aber es wirkte nicht so belebt wie die anderen Hauser, es war eher einsam.  
  
Belebt, aber einsam.  
  
Das Licht der Laterne, die neben ihm stand, schien ihn an. Doch hatte er seinen Blick immer noch auf das Haus gerichtet.  
  
Wie lange er da schon stand wusste er nicht, er wusste nur das jetzt zu spät war um noch irgend welche Leute mit Immobilien zu belästigen.  
  
Also ging er, aber nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf das Haus zu werfen.  
  
Am nächsten morgen:  
  
"Uaah..." gähnte Harry herzhaft als er, aus einem endlos scheinenden Traum erwachte.  
  
Doch an das was er geträumt hatte konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Es war eben doch ein Morgen wie jeder andere, er träumte und egal was es war er wusste es am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr.  
  
Er stand auf streckte sich und gähnte noch ein Mal. Die Sonne schien durch seine Fenster, es war Samstag.  
  
Er mochte Samstage, an denen hatte er frei und konnte machen was er will.  
  
Und das erste was erwollte war eine lange und ausgiebige dusche. Die er sich auch gönnte, danach ein Vitamin reiches Frühstück und der Tag oder besser der Morgen war perfekt.  
  
Nur eine flicht lag noch auf seinen Schultern die ihm aber weniger zur lasst fiel. Sein Aufsatz, ein Klacks, er liebte Ägypten und wusste auch viel über die Geschichte. Daher war das ein passender Grund das Aufräumen seines Apartments noch eine weile auf sich ruhen zu lassen.  
  
Doch das Problem war das er immer schnell mit seinen Aufsätzen fertig war. Und so war es auch mit diesem, sechs Seitigen, Aufsatz.  
  
Bei der Unordnung die Seine Augen erblicken bereute er es, die Magie Aufgegeben zu haben. Es wäre so einfach, wenn er Zaubern würde.  
  
Aber er wollte nicht mehr Zaubern. Natürlich besaß er seinen Zauberstab noch, er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihm zu zerstören. Er war seine Einzigste Erinnerung von der Welt die er schon seit Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte.  
  
Er war jetzt 26, stand auf seinen eigenen Beinen und war ab und zu ein bisschen Depressiv, na ja eigentlich war er immer in Depri Laune, aber das war kein Grund warum er das nicht schaffen würde.  
  
Er Lachte laut und sank kurz danach auf den Boden. Er würde es nie schaffen das Apartment in Top Form zu bringen.  
  
"Das ist schwach..." murmelte er noch, bevor er sich auf den Rücken legte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, als ob er hoffte es wäre nur ein Traum und seine Apartment sah nicht so wüst aus. Doch es war vergebens, es war genau so Wüst wie woher. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, jetzt da er den Boden betrachtete lief es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken. Es war schon fast widerlich, was da alles drauf rum kroch, einfach ekelig.  
  
Er raffte sich auf und sah sich noch mal um. "Am besten fang ich mit dem Schreibtisch an." Murmelte er und machte sich auf den weg in die Küche.  
  
Er öffnete einen Schrank und bückte sich vor ihm auf die Knie. Er sog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den Inhalt des Schrankes." Ich fass es nicht." Murmelte er. "Nicht mal Mülltüten besitze ich."  
  
Er stand auf und machte sich auf den weg zur Haustür. Miss Finn wird ihm sicher eine Mülltüte geben können.  
  
Miss Finn war eine Ältere Dame, der Harry ab und zu einen gefallen tat. Sie war schon zu alt und zu schwach um jedes mal die Treppen rauf und runter zu rennen, nur um die Post zu holen. Natürlich könnte sie den Fahrstuhl nehmen aber den benutzte nie jemand, jedenfalls hatte Harry noch keinen gesehen, der ihn benutzte, also miet er den Gebrauch, des alten Fahrstuhles auch.  
  
Er klingelte drei mal, wie immer wen er etwas von ihr wollte. Sie haben sich dieses Zeichen ausgedacht, da es schon mehrere fertig gebracht haben die arme Miss Finn aus zurauben.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry wurde mit einem Strahlenden lächeln willkommen Geheisen. Er mochte sie sehr, sie war immer sehr freundlich und sah alles positiv. Diese Frau faszinierte ihn sehr, sie wahr mit ihren 86 noch so glücklich.  
  
Es erinnerte ihn immer an, seinen alten Schulleiter, Dumbledore. Er wahr auch immer so Höfflich und gelassen.  
  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als ihm Miss Finn rein bat.  
  
"Oh, ich will nicht stören ich wollte sie nur fragen ob sie mir ein paar Mülltüten geben könnte, weil..." "Du dein Chaos beseitigen willst?" Fragte Miss Finn lächelnd.  
  
Es war Harry peinlich, sein Apartment sah wirklich schlimm aus und wenn selbst Miss Finn wusste wie schlimm es um die Wohnung stand, Oh man dann könnte er ein packen.  
  
"Keine sorge, ich bin die Einzige die über dein Chaos Bescheid weis," sagte sie lächelnd und hatte damit auch, bewusst oder unbewusst, seine Frage beantwortet. "Ich Hab schon darauf gewartet das du kommst, ich Hab Mittag gemacht."  
  
Sie führte ihn in die Stube. Sie war in hellen und freundlichen Farben gehalten und in der Mitte stand ein großer gut gedeckter Tisch.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und beobachte Miss Finn dabei wie sie in einem der schränke nach Mülltüten kramte.  
  
Als sie, sie fand legte sie, sie auf eine Kommode im Flur. Sie setzte sich vor Harry an den Tisch.  
  
Dieser bediente sich gerade mit Kartoffeln und tat Miss Finn auch welche auf.  
  
"Wie kommt der Sinneswandel? Du räumst doch sonst nicht auf, oder hast du etwa eine kleine Freundin Gefunden?" Fragte Miss Finn, immer noch mit ihrem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich, weis nicht. Ich bin heut Früh auf gewacht und bin auf den weg zu Bad über mehrere Gegenstände gestolpert, ich denke das wird es gewesen sein." Sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
Er fühlte sich immer wohl in Miss Finns nähe, sie war so anders. Sie hatte immer ein lächeln auf den Lippen, na ja fasst immer, sie mochte es nur nicht wenn Harry rauchte.  
  
"Wie kommst du mit deinem Studium voran?" Und nun schon zu zweitenmal riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Ganz gut, ich überlege gerade ob ich nicht auch noch Medizin Studieren sollte." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel? Du schließt doch gerade erst dein Archäologie Studium ab." Fragte sie perplex, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, das er auch noch Medizin studieren wollte.  
  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es macht mir Spaß zulernen und dazu müsste ich bei diesem Studium keine Gebühren bezahlen."  
  
"Ah also willst du dich noch nicht richtig festlegen?" Fragte sie wieder mit einem lächelnden Gesicht.  
  
"Ja und außerdem weis man ja nie was auf einen zukommt." Antwortete Harry.  
  
"Ja da hast du recht, was die Zukunft bringt ist noch nicht entschieden." Sagte sie.  
  
Harry verabschiedete sich von ihr, mit einen lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es war immer gut mit ihr zu reden sie gab ihm kraft und unterstützte ihn. 


	3. Sweet Home Sweet Home

Sweet home Sweet home  
  
Auf den Weg zu seinem Apartment, tüftelte er einen Reinigungsplan aus, Als erstes, wollte er den Schreibtisch auf Hochglanz bring und er wusste auch schon genau wie.  
  
Er öffnete die Wohnungstür und trat ein. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie in eine Ecke. Mit den Mülltüten in der rechten, ging er auf das Chaos zu.  
  
Der Schreibtisch, war von einer Dicken Schicht Dreck um geben. Er durchstöberte den Müll mit den Augen, ihn an zufassen traute er sich nicht.  
  
"Ähhh. Das Lebt ja schon...ist das wiederwertig... Warum ist mir das vorher nie Aufgefallen, das ist ja eine Zumutung." Das waren genau die Worte die Harry, bei allem was er anfasste und in den Müll schmeißte sagte.  
  
Er ging in die Küche um sich Handschuhe zusuchen. Er durch stöberte alle Schränke und begab sie entgültiger weise auf den Weg zur Rumpelkammer, die oben auf den Dachboden war.  
  
Der Dachboden gehörte noch zu seinem Apartment da er im Obersten Stockwerk wohnte. Harry konnte nur schwer Atmen, die Luft dort oben war verstaubt und es roch nach Faulen Eiern.  
  
Ein Altes Schaukelpferd stand in einer der Ecken, in einer anderen wieder rum stand ein altes Bett, Es war ein langes und breites Bett es sah auch viel bequemer aus als sein eignendes. Er wandte sie der Rumpelkammer vor ihm zu, eigentlich war es gar keine Rumpelkammer, sondern eher ein Rumpelschrank.  
  
Harry wischte mit der Hand über die Holzmaserung, der Schrank war Staubig. Als Harry näher hin sah erkannte er Schlangen in der Form eines Pentagramms, die Knaufe des Schranks Waren ebenfalls ihn Schlangenform.  
  
Harry öffnete den Schrank, darauf kam ihm eine Staubwolke entgegen.  
  
Irgendwie, sah es aussichtslos aus. Er würde ewig brauchen sein Apartment auf zu Räumen und Zeit hatte er nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Er schloss die Tür und begab sich durch die Falltür wieder in sein eigentliches Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er sah sich noch einmal um und wandte dann sie seinem Telefon zu.  
  
Er rief die Auskunft an und lies sich, mit einer Reinigungs- Firma, verbinden.  
  
"Sina Morgenfeld am Apparat, sie sind mit der GMS Reinigungs-Firma verbunden. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Sagte die Frauenstimme am anderen Apparat.  
  
"Harry Potter mein Name. Ich brauchte ein Paar Leute die meinen Dachboden und mein Apartment wieder in Schuss bringen."  
  
"Okay, wann wollen sie ein Termin?" Fragte die Frauenstimme.  
  
"Am besten heute noch, mein Apartment ist ein wahrer Schweinestall." Antwortete Harry offen.  
  
"Wir hätten noch einen Termin für 17.00. Wer ihnen das recht? Wir würden ihnen dann Anbieten das Apartment zu verlassen, während des Reinputzes." Meinte die Frauen Stimme.  
  
"Okay, das wäre mir beides Recht." Antwortete Harry.  
  
"Gut unsere Leute sind dann 17.00 bei ihnen. Wenn sie uns nur noch ihre Adresse geben Würden?" Sagte die Stimme schon fast mechanisch.  
  
"Natürlich ich wohne in der Main Street 8 (A/N: Hab ich mir jetzt ausgedacht. Fragt mich nicht ob´s die wirklich gibt), oberstes Stockwerk, sie müssten dann Bei Potter klingeln."  
  
"Danke. Wir werden unsere Leute vorbei schicken. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen Schönen Tag."  
  
"Ich ihnen auch."  
  
Harry legte den Hörer auf und sah sich noch einmal um. Ein Problem wäre dann schon mal Gelöst! Dachte sich Harry als er sich so um sah, doch was würde er in der Zeit machen, die er draußen verbringen musste?  
  
Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür und Harry öffnete sie. Er bat die davor stehen ein zutreten. Er selbst zeigt ihnen nur kurz das Schlachtfeld und den Dachboden und verschwand dann aus der Wohnungstür.  
  
Es war kalt draußen und die Kälte bohrte sich langsam durch seinen Ledermantel. Dieses mal jedoch trug er unter dem Mantel einen Schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, passend zu seiner schwarzen Hose und seinen Schwarzen Leder Schuhen.  
  
Er griff in seine Innentasche und zog eine Zigarretetenschachtel heraus. Er man sich eine Kippe und zündete sie an.  
  
Er stieß den Rauch aus seinem Mund aus und blickte sich um. Was mache ich nur mit dem Dachboden? Der Dachboden ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Schlangen. Warum Schlangen? Und warum fällt es mir erst jetzt auf?  
  
Er ging wieder auf den Friedhof zu und wanderte an den Gräbern vorbei. Und wie immer stieg ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm auf.  
  
Dann sah er die Weide vor sich auftauchen, sie war so schön wie in den Vorriegen Nächten. Er ging wieder um sie rum und berührte sie leicht und sanft.  
  
Es tat ihm gut sie zu Berühren und ihre Einsamkeit zu Spüren. Ihre Blätter streiften seinen Kopf und berührten ihn fasst genau so zärtlich, wie er sie berührte. Er liebte diesen Ort, einfach alles war so klar und still.  
  
Er Schmiss seinen Zigaretten Stummel weg und blies den letzten Rauch aus seinem Mund.  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel, als ein Wind auf kam und ihm zu weiter gehen trieb. Er gehorchte dem Wind und ging mit einem Letzten Blick auf die Weide und den Gräbern, die wie ihre Schützlinge wirkten.  
  
Er ging Gerade aus und steuerte schon fasst automatisch auf das, vor ihm liegende, Haus zu. Es war das Haus, was ihm schon letzte Nacht so sehr ansog.  
  
Er stellte sich unter die Laterne und zündete sich von neuem eine Zigarette an.  
  
Er beobachtete das Haus.  
  
Was war an diesem Haus anders als bei den anderen? Was zog ihn so an? War es die Einsamkeit des Hauses, auch wenn es belebt war?  
  
Langsam legte sich Nebel um die Häuser, um ihn herum und auch seine Zigarette war schon wieder erloschen.  
  
Er schaute auf seine Uhr, es war 20.00. Stand er wirklich schon über eine stunde vor diesem Haus? Was würden die Bewohner denken, wenn er die ganze Zeit da steht, aufs Haus blickt und sich nicht rührt?  
  
Er wandte sich ab und ging. Er bemerkte nicht wie eine Gestalt die ihn schon seit längerem Beobachtet hatte, ebenfalls abwand.  
  
Seine Füße trugen ihn schon automatisch nach Hause und so kam er noch rechtzeitig, um den Leute von GMS ihr Geld zu geben.  
  
Er sah sich in seinem Apartment um und ihm gefiel was er sah. Alles war Sauber und glänzte, als er sich den Dachboden ansah klappte ihm der Kinnladen runter. Alles war Sauber und vom Staub Befreit.  
  
Als er sich so um sah viel ihm ein Fenster hinter dem Bett auf, es war ihm woher nicht aufgefallen aber man hatte von ihm aus einen super Ausblick. Das Bett war frisch besogen und das Holz frisch gereinigt und gebohnert worden.  
  
Auch der Schrank war gereinigt worden und erst jetzt sah er die Musterung ganz genau, es waren mehrere schlangen die das Pentagramm bildeten. Das Pentagramm, wurde von einem Stock getragen, der ebenfalls eine Schlange war.  
  
Harry sah den Schrank noch mal an und blickte dann fasst wie automatisch auf das Bett.  
  
"Noch mehr Schlangen...?" Murmelte Harry und wandte sich nun ganz dem Bett zu. Er schien von Schlangen umgeben zu sein. Am anderem ende, des Dachbodens stand eine Kommode, auf die er zu ging.  
  
Er öffnete einer der Zwei unteren Schubladen und holte einen langen, schwarzen, Umhang raus. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, war sein Vorbesitzer etwa ein Zauberer gewesen und hatte die Umhänge hier vergessen?  
  
Er öffnete nun die andere Schublade und holte einen Zauberer Hut heraus. "Komisch, eine ganze Kollektion von Umhängen und Hüten... irgendwie kommen die mir bekannt vor." Grübelte Harry.  
  
Er sah sich das Schild in der Innenseite des Umhangs genauer an und konnte eindeutig einen Namen lesen.  
  
Nein, nicht einen Namen, sondern Seinen Namen!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Er starrte auf das Schild, da stand tatsächlich sein Name.  
  
Er sog seinen schwarzen Ledermantel aus und warf ihn auf eine Art Sitzbank die er vorher noch nie dort gesehen hatte.  
  
Er sah sich den Umhang noch einmal genauer an und sog ihn an.  
  
Er passte!  
  
Harry öffnete nun die Schranktüren über den Schubladen.  
  
Was er dort sah war eigentlich ganz normal, doch nicht weniger schockierender. Er sah T-Shirts, Hosen, Jacken, Pullover und Hemden. Doch waren sie alle in seiner Größe.  
  
Er sog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, ob er jetzt verrückt werden würde. Doch irgendwas sagte ihm, das er nicht verrückt war.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Das ist alles nur Zufall! Purer Zufall!  
  
Er sah sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Was soll's, jetzt hab ich zwei Schlafzimmer!..." Meinte Harry und verglich vor seinem innerem Auge die Beiden Zimmer.  
  
"Das untere wird mein Arbeitszimmer und dieses mein neues Schlafzimmer!" Meinte er zu sich selbst und schmiss sich aufs Bett.  
  
Es war weich und federte ihn ab.  
  
Er Schaute hoch zur Decke und ein kleines Lächeln umspiegelte seine Lippen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieses Zimmer an Hogwarts. Er Schloss die Augen und atmete Tief durch.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten zwang er sich aufzustehen, um nach unten zu gehen. Er sah sich in seinem, altem, Schlafzimmer um und klappte sein Bett was eigentlich ein Sofa war zusammen, er brauchte es nun nicht mehr. Er nahm das wichtigste mit nach oben und lies den Rest unten in seinem Neuen Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Er ging noch mal die Küche, um sich etwas zum Essen zumachen. Er setzte sich an seinen Küchen Tisch und aß.  
  
Nach einer weile räumte er das benutzte Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler und setzte sich in die Wohnstube. Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und schaute sich die Spätnachrichten an.  
  
Es interessierte ihm nicht wirklich, deshalb schaltete er den Fernseher aus. Er stand auf streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr 22.00.  
  
"Oh, man. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht...!" Gähnte Harry herzhaft.  
  
Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich bis zu Boxer-Shorts aus, dann legte er sich in das weiche Bett und murmelte sich in die Bettdecke ein.  
  
Harry lies nun ein letztes mal seinen Blick durch den Raum Schweifen und schlief danach seelenruhig ein. 


	4. Traum vom Fliegen

Traum vom Fliegen  
  
Aus Harrys sicht:  
  
"Harry! Harry hier sind wir!" Ich drehte mich um und suchte denjenigen der mich rief. Ich erspähte einen jungen Mann der nicht älter als ich es selbst war und rote Haare hatte, neben ihm stand eine junge Frau mit braunen langen Haaren. Sie winkten mir zu. Ich ging zu ihnen und sie lächelten. "Schnell Harry, komm! Wir wollen dir was zeigen!" Sie riefen ihn näher und ich ging auf sie zu. "Was wollt ihr mir zeigen?" Rief ich noch ein paar Meter weiter weg von ihnen. "Komm her Harry! Es ist hier! Komm, schnell!" Riefen sie mir zurück und rannten davon. Ich rannte ihnen nach. Sie wurden schneller, jedoch verlor ich sie nicht.  
  
Sie blieben Stehen und zeigten auf einem Gully. Er stach aus der weißen Landschaft, mit seinem dunklem grau heraus.  
  
Alles was Harry sah war das Mädchen, den Jungen und den Gully, ansonsten war alles Weiß um ihn.  
  
Der Junge mit dem Feuerrotem Haar schob den Gullydeckel bei Seite und zeigte mit seiner Hand darauf. "Dort drin ist es Harry! Du musst rein klettern!" Meinte das Mädchen mit den Braunen Haaren.  
  
Ich stand nun vor ihnen und sah in das Gullyloch. Es war dunkel, man sah nicht mal den Grund, nur ein tiefes Schwarz.  
  
Unbehangen stieg in mir auf, als ich in die entlose Finsternis sah. "Darein?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf das Gullyloch. Die beiden vor mir nickten.  
  
Ich stand unsicher da, hockte mich dann jedoch vor den Gully und rutschte mit den Füßen ins Gullyloch. Ich sah noch einmal zu den zweien, doch sie waren verschwunden.  
  
Ich sprang in das Gullyloch und alles verdunkelte sich um mich. Ich sah nicht mehr.  
  
Ich traf auf den Boden auf und weißes Scheinwerferlicht schien auf mich herab.  
  
Plötzlich tauchten unheimliche Gestalten hinter mir und vor mir auf. Doch ich erkannte weder die Gestallt, noch die Gesichter. Ein Schlangenartiges wessen raste auf mich zu und Biss mich ich spürte wie mein Arm taub wurde. Das Wesen hatte seine Zähne tief in meinen Arm gebohrt und ich spürte deutlich den Schmerz, der mich aus einander zureisen drohte.  
  
Ich versank in einen Schlaf.  
  
Ich schrak wieder auf und sah mich um.  
  
Es war alles Dunkel um mich, jedoch sah ich umrisse.  
  
Ich fand mich in der Kammer des Schreckens wieder. Vor mir der Basilisk, der mich gebissen hatte und weiter hinten Tom Riddle.  
  
Ich sah ihn fassungslos an, doch hatte ich keine Zeit irgend welche Fragen zustellen. Da mich der Basilisk vom neuen Angriff, ich konnte nur knapp entkommen.  
  
Ich stolperte und fiel.  
  
Meine Augen schlossen sich vom Neuen und öffneten sich wieder.  
  
Ich sah Dumbledores Gesicht vor mir, doch ging er an mir vorbei und verschwand im dunklen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, doch er war verschwunden.  
  
Nun erschienen mehrere Gesichter vor mir und verschwanden genau so schnell wieder.  
  
Ein Schrei!  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Cedrics Leiche auf mich viel und mich mit zu Boden riss. Ich schob Cedric beiseite und schaute mich kurz um.  
  
Ich sah wieder zu Cedric runter.  
  
Er war noch da.  
  
"Cedric...?" Flüsterte ich und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Statt dessen erschien nun Chu Changs Gesicht vor meinem.  
  
"Mörder!!! Mörder!!!" Rief sie immer wieder, es erschienen andere Gesichter. "Mörder, Mörder!!!" Riefen sie und umkreisten mich. Ich sah den Hass und die Missgunst in ihren Augen.  
  
Ich schrie vor Verzweiflung "NEIN!!! Ich habe Cedric nicht getötet! Ich war es nicht!"  
  
Sie verschwanden, selbst Cedrics Leiche lag nicht mehr auf meinem Schoß.  
  
Ich stand auf und sah mich fragend um. Doch es war niemand da.  
  
Ich fiel! Ich fiel in ein Schwarzes Loch, das schier unendlich zu sein schien.  
  
"AHHH...!" Harry schrie wie am Spieß und schoss hoch.  
  
Er atmete schwer und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände.  
  
"Es war nur ein Traum!" Sagte Harry sich bestimmend.  
  
Er schwitzte sehr stark und sank wieder in sein weiches Kissen zurück.  
  
"Nur ein Traum!" Murmelte Harry bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel. 


	5. Eine Begegnung anderer Art

Eine Begegnung anderer Art  
  
Harry stand an einem offnen Fenster und genoss die Aussicht, in der rechten hielt er eine Kippe. Er atmete die frische und kalte Luft tief ein und aus.  
  
Es war Montag. Ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, doch lies ihm der Traum vom Samstag zu Sonntag keine ruhe. Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und schloss das Fenster.  
  
Er ging zu dem Schrank am anderem ende seines Schlafzimmers und holte sich ein T-Shirt, Unterwäsche, einen schwarzen Pullover und einer dazu passende schwarze Hose heraus. Er ging mit den Sachen ins Bad und duschte ausgiebig.  
  
Er trocknete seine Haare ab und zog sich seine Sachen an. Harry machte sich gerade auf den Weg in die Küche, als das Telefon klingelte.  
  
"Harry Potter am Apparat." Meldete sich Harry.  
  
"Harry ich bins-" sagte die andere Männer Stimme.  
  
"Was gibt's Chef?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Harry du muss heut allein los ziehen, ich bin-"  
  
"Krank? Anderweitig beschäftigt?" Unterbrach ihn Harry.  
  
"Ja genau, ich Hab mir ne Grippe eingefangen. Sorry, aber es geht echt nicht hust!" Entschuldigte sich sein Chef bei ihm.  
  
"Halb so schlimm, ich schaff das schon ohne dich Chef!" Sagte Harry ernst.  
  
"Danke, Mann. Ich schulde dir was. Bis dann!" Meinte sein Chef am andrem ende der Leitung.  
  
"Schon gut. Bis dann und gut Besserung!" Sagte Harry und legte den Hörer auf.  
  
Er hatte ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Chef, sie waren Kumpels. Jedoch nannte er ihn zu gern Chef, da dies den anderen reizte.  
  
Harry ging in die Küche und Frühstückte. Danach ging er noch einmal in sein Schlafzimmer und nahm seinen Mantel aus der Kommode.  
  
Harrys Hals war in einem warmen Schal eingehüllt und seine rechte Hand hatten sich in der, rechten, Taschen verkrochen.  
  
Er ging die Main Street runter und sah auf seine Karte. "Sektor 7... mhm... da steht doch dieses Haus." Harrys Chef hatte die ganze Gegend in Sektoren eingeteilt.  
  
Harry ging über Friedhof und sah die Weide an blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Es war 20.10 Uhr und die wenigsten Leute wollten um so eine Uhrzeit noch gestört werden.  
  
Er hatte für einen Tag schon ziemlich viele Immobilien an den Mann gebracht. Doch wollte er unbedingt noch einmal zu diesem Haus und es dort versuchen.  
  
Er stand vor der Tür und drückte auf die Klingel.  
  
Nichts geschah.  
  
Harry drehte sie gerade auf den Treppenabsatz um und wollte über die Straße zurück zu dem Friedhof gehen, als er eine Ihm vertraute und alt gehasste Stimme hinter ihm hörte.  
  
"Potter! Potter was wollen sie?" Die Stimme klang ermüdet und Matt.  
  
Harry der sich umgedreht hatte, um den älteren Mann, vor ihm, anzusehen, war erstaunt seinen alten Tränke Meister in Muggel Kleidung vor ihm zusehen.  
  
Sein alter Professor trug ein weißes Hemd und eine Schwarze Hose. Harry hatte ihn wahrscheinlich gerade beim Duschen gestört, da das Haar seines alten Lehrers nass auf seinen Schulter hing. Sein ehemaliger Professor sah sehr verschlafen aus.  
  
Harry, dem die Kinnlade bis zum Bauchnabel hing, brachte kein einzigstes Wort raus und sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
"Was wollen sie Potter?" Fragte der Ältere, noch einmal, barsch und sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ich... äh... Ich wollte-" stotterte Harry und wurde grob von seinem gegen über unterbrochen.  
  
"Sie wollen was?" Sagte Snape sanft, mit einem gespielten lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ich wollte ihnen" Harry nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und machte sich bereit kurz nach dem er den Satz abgeschlossen hatte zu verschwinden. "Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen Immobilien auf schwätzen, aber das lass ich jetzt lieber." Harry drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
"Ihre Freunde Sorgen sich um Sie!" Meinte sein Lehrmeister Matt und hielt Harry, somit vom gehen ab.  
  
Dieser drehte sich wieder, zu seinen Tränkemeister, um und sah ihm in die Augen  
  
"Woher wollen sie das Wissen?" Fragte Harry und wich dem Blick seines gegenüber nicht aus. "Weil sie es mir gesagt haben und sie sind nicht die einzigsten, auch Dumbledore macht sie Sorgen um Sie." Meinte dieser nur trocken und wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab und richtete ihn auf den Himmel.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten rein gehen und drinnen weiter reden!" Meinte Snape, mit dem Blick gen Himmel.  
  
"Wieso?" Fragte Harry etwas Geistes abwesend.  
  
"Weil es gleich anfängt zu schütten." Meinte der angesprochene und sah weiter gen Himmel.  
  
Auch Harry wandte seinem Blick jetzt dem Himmel zu, Snape hatte recht es sah sehr stark nach regen aus.  
  
"Ähm... okay!" Meinte Harry zaghaft und wandte seinen Blick wieder Snape zu, der ihn dieses mal erwiderte.  
  
Snape drehte sich um und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die Tür und deutete an, das Harry ihm folgen sollte.  
  
Harry tat wie es ihm befohlen und trat ein.  
  
Das Haus war freundlich eingerichtet, auch wenn es in dunklen Farben gehallten wurde, irgendwie erinnerte ihn, das Haus, an sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
In dem Korridor befand sich eine kleine Kommode, ein Schuhschrank und ein Kleiderhaken, an dem ein Schwarzer Mantel hing.  
  
Harry hing seinen dazu und folgte Snape in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort war stand ein in der Mitte großer Tisch mit Stühlen, weiter hinten Stand eine Couch, die sehr bequem wirkte, vor dieser stand ein Fernseher, eine art Winter Garten gab es auch und ein weiterer Schrank in der linken Ecke. Durch einen Durchgang erreichte man die Küche, eine Treppe führte nach unten in den Kehler genau so wie eine weitere, die sich aber im Korridor befand nach oben führte.  
  
Harry sah sich noch eine weile um, er war wie in Trance, Snape und ein so schönes Haus geht das den? Schoss ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Irgendwie, war Harry nach einer Zigarette, doch da er nicht wusste wie Snape reagieren würde lies er es bleiben.  
  
Snape der in der Küche verschwunden war kam mit einer Kanne voll Tee und zwei Tassen, mit je einem Untersetzer, wieder.  
  
Er wies Harry auf sich hin zu setzen und zeigte auf die Couch. Er stellte den Tee und die Tassen auf den Kleinen Tisch vor der Couch, den Harry erst jetzt sah.  
  
Snape, lies sich auf einen Sessel fallen, den Harry woher auch nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry, selbst, nahm auf der Couch platz.  
  
Eine unangenehme Stille viel über sie.  
  
Snape dem es gerade erst aufgefallen war das seine Nassen Haare das Hemd, im Schulter Bereich, durch nässt hatte verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Er kam nach wenige Augendblicken wieder, über seinen Schultern lag ein Handtuch was wohl das Wasser abfingen, sollte.  
  
Snape setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und lehnte sich leicht an.  
  
"Sie verkaufen jetzt also Immobilien?" Fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ja." Sagte Harry knapp.  
  
"Hat ihnen das Muggelleben nicht viel gebracht, oder Studieren sie nebenbei?" Fuhr Snape mit dem Gespräch fort.  
  
"Ich schließe gerade mein Archäologie Studium ab und beginne danach mit einem Medizin Studium." Meinte Harry verwundert, das Snape dieses Thema interessant zu finden schien.  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten, sie Wollen Archäologe werden und wenn es damit nicht klapp auf die Medizin zurück greifen?" Sagte Snape sanft.  
  
"Ja genau das hatte ich vor! Haben sie daran etwas aus zusetzen?" Fragte Harry leicht gereizt, da diese sanfte, vorgespielte, Stimme immer etwas schlechtes bedeutete.  
  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht! Es ist nur schade, das an ihnen ein, so guter, Auror verloren geht." Meinte Snape süffisant, aber ehrlich.  
  
"Zu schade nur, das ich mich der Magie abgewandt habe und auch nicht vorhabe wieder in die Welt der Zauberei zurück zukehren." Meinte Harry gereizt.  
  
"Wieso haben sie sich überhaupt der Magie abgewandt?" Fragte Snape wissbegierig.  
  
"Die Magie hat mir, abgesehen von den Lebensbedrohligen Tatsachen, nicht viel gebracht." Meinte Harry offen.  
  
"Und das Leben als Muggel ist also besser?" Fragte Snape, mit einem sanften Klang in der Stimme.  
  
"Sagen wir mal so, ich schwebe nicht in Lebensgefahr und muss auch nicht damit rechnen das ein Todesser aus dem Gebüsch, vor mir, heraus springt und mich Töten will." Meinte Harry trocken, aber ehrlich.  
  
"Als Muggel kann ihnen, aber auch vieles Passieren!" Erwiderte Snape sanft und zog seine Augenbraue, die er woher sinken lies, wieder hoch.  
  
"Ich weis, aber ich fühle mich sicherer, weit weg von der Magie. Hier ist es irgendwie Normal wen man auf der Straße Abgeknallt wird, man hat immer noch eine Chance zu überleben, aber in der Welt der Magie kann einem jeder Zeit der Kopf weg gesprengt werden." Meinte Harry und senkte seinen Blick für kurze Zeit.  
  
"Warum sind sie in der Welt der Muggel? Doch nicht etwa um mich zu beschatten, oder?" Fragte Harry Prompt.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was sie das anginge, was ich-"  
  
(Es blitzte und donnerte.)  
  
"Ich habe ihnen auch gesagt warum ich hier bin!" Unterbrach ihm Harry, seine Stimme klang irgendwie bockig, was ihn verwunderte.  
  
"Ich habe mich auch von der Zauberer Welt abgewandt und ich beschatte sie nicht." Meinte Snape Empört und gleich zeitig überrascht, das ihn jemand unterbrochen hatte, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihm.  
  
"Aber, wieso?" Harry war überrascht, das diese Worte den Weg aus seinem Mund gefunden hatten.  
  
"Nun, ich denke ich hatte den gleichen Grund wie sie. Ich wollte ein neues Leben anfangen, ohne Magie. Obwohl ich sie ab und an noch benutze." Meinte Snape ehrlich.  
  
Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer verdutzt an, das er so offen mit ihm sprach überraschte ihn, doch irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Unterhaltung sehr und es spiegelte sich ein kleines, kaum merkbares lächeln auf seine Lippen. 


	6. Hope of love

Okay das Grauen geht weiter!

Dieses Kap widme ich xerperus, da sie mir so viele Kommis geschrieben hat, Danke! dich knuddel

Ich such wieder ne Beta, will sich das einer antuten ?

Hab euch lieb,

Cam!

P.S: Haut mich nicht wegen dem Kapitel, ich weis das geht alles ziemlich schnell verlegen grins

**_iuHope of Love /u/i_**

Snape der den verblüfften Blick seines Gegenübers sah, wandte sich ab und tat so als würde ihm irgend etwas auf dem Fußboden wahnsehnig interessieren.

Er konnte es nicht fassen wie er gerade mit Potter gesprochen hatte und das schlimmste daran war, das es ihm auch noch gefiel.

Das Unwetter wurde immer schlimmer und langsam fragte sich Harry, ob er je wieder nach Hause konnte und auch Snape schien sich diese Frage zustellen, da auch er gebannt raus sah.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn sie diese Nacht hier verbringen würden." Meinte Snape der immer noch wie gebannt aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ich möchte ihnen nicht zu last fallen, ich-"

„Das tun sie nicht, jedoch wenn sie lieber gehen möchten, werde ich-"

„Nein ich werde hier bleiben." Meinte Harry bestimmt, dem es genauso peinlich war wie seinem Gegen über.

„Dann werde ich mal in die Küche verschwinden und etwas zu essen machen." Sagte Snape und stand auf.

„Kann ich-"

„Nein! Können sie nicht, bleiben sie einfach sitzen." Meinte Snape bestimmend und wandte sich wieder der Küche zu.

Harry der leicht rot anlief sah ihm nach.

i_Wow. Wen das mal kein knackiger Hintern ist und wie er geht... Ahh, was denke ich den da das ist Snape!_ i Harry schüttelte seinenKopf, um seine Gedanken wieder ins reine zu bringen und wandte sich dem Boden zu.

Wenige Minuten später kam, Snape mit einem Teller voller Belegter Brote wieder.

„Ich hoffe, sie essen so was." Meinte Snape kritisch, als würde er sich selbst, was kochen anging, nicht vertrauen.

„Ähm, ja danke Professor Snape." Meinte Harry verlegen und griff nach einer Salamistulle.

„Ich denke, wir können und Duzen." Meinte Snape, dem dies voll nicht stören würde, gelassen.

„Ähhh, okay Severus. Die Stullen schmecken wirklich gut." Harry sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Ohh, ähh danke. Wie kommen sie, ich meine wie kommst du, mit deinem Studium klar?" Fragte Snape dem diese Anredensart, doch etwas komisch vor kam.

„Nun, ich schließe wie gesagt gerade Archäologie ab und werde höchst wahrscheinlich mit Medizin weiter machen. Es ist auch irgendwie leichter zu lernen als die Magie." Meinte Harry.

„Oh. Was ist anders daran?" fragte Snape.

„Nun ja, du, weist ja um was es in der Magie geht. Und in der Archäologie, geht es um die Geschichte des ausgrabungs- Ortes, um die Geschichte des Ausgegrabnen. Und in der Medizin, geht's um die Medizin, den Aufbau des Körpers, das kommt darauf an auf was man sich spezialisiert." Antwortete Harry, der dieses Thema offensichtlich sehr gut wand.

„Aha, also um Sachen von denen Zauberer, wie ich, keine Ahnung haben." Meinte Snape gelassen.

„Ja genau, um solche Sachen." Sagte Harry lachend.

Auch Severus lächelte. „Nehmen sie sich noch eine Stulle."

„Danke." Meinte Harry, der das Angebot natürlich nicht abschlug. „Was machen sie hier?"

„Oh, ich lebe von meinem ersparten ganz gut und ich nehme ab und zu immer noch ein paar Aufträge von Dumbledore entgegen, die mir auch was ein bringen." Meinte Snape.

„Sie haben noch Kontakt mit Dumbledore, aber sie werden-"

„Ihm doch nicht etwa sagen, wo du dich befindest? Nein, das werde ich nicht! Es ist weder mein Auftrag, noch Hab ich große Lust dazu es Dumbledore zu sagen." Unterbrach ihn Severus, mit sanfter Stimme.

„Gut. Ich danke dir." Sagte Harry erleichtert und dankbar zugleich.

„Möchtest du, etwas bestimmtes machen?" Fragte Snape wobei er beim Wort, machen, leicht Rosa anlief.

„Schachspielen, vielleicht." Meinte Harry, dem eigentlich beim Wort, Machen, etwas ganz anderes einfiel.

„Okay, jedoch Hab ich nur ein Zauberschachspielbrett." Sagte Severus, stand auf um das Schachbrett zuholen, ohne jedoch Harrys Blick mit zubekommen, der auf ihm ruhte und verträumt drein sah.

i _Schachspielen, was besseres hätte mir auch echt nicht einfallen können. Wo ich doch so gut in Schachspielen bin._Meckerte Harry mit sich selbst. _Es ist doch so offensichtlich, das ich auf ihn stehe... ach was denk ich da, ich bin doch nicht Schwul, oder?_i

„Harry?" Der Angesprochene schrak hoch. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte ihn der Mann vor ihm mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ähh, ja ich war nur gerade in Gedanken. Entschuldigung." Sagte Harry sehr überrascht.

„Gut dann lass uns anfangen. Weiß begingt!" Sagte Severus, der die Überraschung in Harrys Stimme überhört hatte, oder nicht hören wollte.

„Gut." Sagte Harry und überlegte sich seinen ersten zug. „ Bauer von G2 auf G4."

„Bauer von A7 auf A5." Sagte Snape und sein Bauer befolgte den Befehl.

Harry der angestrengt auf das Schachbrett sah, hatte sein ende schon vor Augen, Snape saß so gelassen und ruhig da, das es ihn total Uschig machte. „Ähh. Bauer von C2 auf C3."

„Bauer von H7 auf H6." Sagte Snape ruhig.

„Bauer von G4 auf G5." Sagte Harry, bevor er mit bekam das sein Bauer in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Bauer von H6 zerstöre Harrys Bauer!" Meinte sein gegen über, mit gelassener Stimme und sah Harry in die Augen.

i_Was für´n Blick... Harry Konsentrier dich, du hast gerade nen Bauern verloren... warum ist es mir früher nie Aufgefallen, das seine Augen so schön sind?... Ach, ich muss endlich aufhören und mich auf das Spiel Konzentrieren!_i Dachte Harry und versuchte sich richtig zu Konzentrieren.

„Okay Bauer von H2 auf H3!" sagte Harry und sein Weißer Bauer gehorchte.

„Turm von H8 auf H6." Sagte Snape und hielt den Blick abwechselt auf das Schachbrett und auf Harry. i_ Sah er schon immer so gut aus?_i

„Oh, man. Ähh Bauer von D2 auf D3!" Und wieder verschob sich eine von Harrys Schachfiguren. i_Warum sieht mich Severus so intensiv an? Er macht mich noch ganz verrückt!_i

Nach mehreren versuchen, die von Harry kamen, das Spiel um zulenken, hatte Harry endgültiger weise nur noch 9 Schachfiguren und Snape noch 12 Figuren auf dem Feld und alles Stand für Snapes Sieg, da der Harry schon zum Zweiten mal Schach gesetzt hatte und nur noch einen Zug brauchte um Harry zu besiegen.

i_Oh man, warum musste ich unbedingt Schach vorschlagen?... Warum nicht Romme oder so was?... Man sieht Severus gut aus, vor allem da das Hemd so detailliert ist... Konzentrier dich jetzt, damit du ehren voll zu Grunde gehst!... Man hat der, schöne Augen... Harry, reis dich jetzt zusammen, dein König kann von dem Turm der auf H1 , dem Pferd das auf D3 und dem zweitem Turm der auf E4 steht geschlagen werden! Streng deine Rübe an!... Okay wenn ich ihn auf D2 stehle kommt der eine Turm schon mal nicht an ihn ran, jedenfalls nicht in der nächsten runde und das schwarze Pferd und der andere Turm haben auch kein Chancen._i

Snape sah Harry belustigt zu und wartete seelenruhig darauf das Harry seinen König auf D2 stellte, den das war der einzigste Platz für den er zwei Züge brauchte um ihn zu erreichen.

„Okay König auf D2!" Sagte Harry und bereitete sich innerlich auf seinen Untergang vor.

„Turm von E4 auf E2! Schach!" Das letzte Wort hatte er an Harry gewandt, der Deprimiert drein sah.

„Okay dann machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos, König auf C2!" Meinte Harry.

„Turm setz Harry Matt!" Befahl Snape und wandte sich Harry zu. „Du hättest es noch einen Zug heraus zögern können, in dem du meinem Turm, der dich Schach gesetzt hatte, zerstört hättest."

„Ich weis, aber so oder so hättest du gewonnen!" Sagte Harry, wahrheitsgetreu.

Es war 23.16, als Harry auf die Uhr sah.

„Ähm, könnte ich morgen früh duschen?" Fragte Harry.

„Klar, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Sagte Severus streckte sich. „Das Bad ist gleich neben dem Gästezimmer. Ich zeig es dir!" Und mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf.

Harry folgte ihm die Treppe, im Flur, hinauf.

„Hier ist das Bad, da das Gästezimmer und dort ist mein Zimmer." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Er das Gästezimmer und bat, Harry ein zutreten.

„Wow, das ist ja wunderschön! Erinnert mich irgendwie an mein Schlafzimmer, da sind auch lauter Schlangen." Meinte Harry, dem die Kinnlade bis zu Bauchnabel hin und dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren.

„Du hast auch Schlangen in deinem Zimmer?" Fragte Severus den die Antwort anscheinend überraschte.

„Ja, es war schon so als ich ein gezogen bin, nehme ich an. Ich Hab erst vor ein Paar Tagen mit bekommen was alles auf dem Dachboden steht und dar ich eine direkte Verbindung von meinem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer zu meinem Neuen hatte und kein anderen zutritt zu meinem Dachboden hat, Hab ich es zu einem Schlafzimmer umfunktioniert und aus meinem Alten nen Arbeitszimmer gemacht." Antwortete Harry auf die Frage.

„Okay wen du noch irgendwas brauchst, weist du ja wo, du, mich findest." Sagte Severus und drehte sich um. „Ach ja. Schlafanzüge findest du in diesem Schrank dort!" Meinte Severus und zeigte mit dem Finger zu einem Schrank.

„Danke, Sev." Meinte Harry, der nun auf den Schrank sah.

„Gern geschehen. Also, dann bis morgen." Antwortete Severus und verschwand aus der Tür.

„Bis morgen!" Meinte Harry und sah ihm nach.

Harry ging zu dem Schrank und holte sich einen schwarzen Pyjama heraus.

Er zog ihn an und setzte sich auf das weiche Bett.

Er legte sich auf den rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf,

Langsam schloss er die Augen und versank in einem Tiefen Schlaf.

„Harry hier sind wir, komm zu uns!" Und wieder rief ihm ein, rothaariger, Junge und ein braunhaariges Mädchen. „Komm her Harry wir wollen dir was zeigen!"

Harry rannte den beiden wieder hinter her und blieb vor dem Gullyloch stehen.

„Nein. Nein ich will da nicht runter!" Sagte Harry ängstlich. „Bitte! Ich will da nicht hin!"

„Aber Harry sie warten schon auf dich!" Meinte das Mädchen verträumt.

„Warten? Sie warten auf mich?" Fragte Harry.

„Ja sie warten alle auf dich!" Sagte nun der Junge, nicht minder verträumt.

„Wer wartet auf mich?" Fragte Harry.

„Cedric, wartet und all die anderen!" Meinte nun wieder das Mädchen und lächelte.

„Cedric? Aber Cedric ist Tot!" Meinte Harry, der sich verzweifelt noch einer Flucht möglich um sah.

„Nicht nur Cedric wartet auf dich, auch Snape!" Sagte nun wieder der Junge.

„Severus?"

„Ja, er will dir seine Liebe gestehen." Meinte das Mädchen, zu Harry gewandt.

„Seine Liebe?"

Die beiden vor ihm nickten.

„Wo ist er?" Fragte Harry.

Und das Mädchen zeigte auf das Gullyloch.

„Da drin!"

Harry hockte sich zum Gully und rutschte mit den Füßen rein, nach einigen Sekunden war er ganz verschwunden.

Es wurde wieder dunkel, doch dieses mal erschien Severus Gesicht vor seinem.

„Harry?" Meinte dieser, der nun ganz vor ihm auftauchte.

„Ja Sev?"

„Harry? Harry. Ich liebe dich!" Sagte Severus und kam näher auf ihn zu.

„Ich Liebe dich auch, Sev!" Meinte Harry und lies sich in die Starken Arme, seines Gegenüber, fallen.

Severus schloss seine Arme um ihn und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Harry! Harry was tust du da?" Rief nun eine Stimme, aus der Dunkelheit.

„Severus lassen sie den Jungen los!" Die Stimme nahm die Gestallt von Professor McGonagall an.

Sie riss Harry aus seinen Armen und schubste Severus in die Arme von zwei Dementoren die hinter ihm aufgetaucht waren.

„Nein! Sev, pass auf!" Schrie Harry seinem Geliebten zu, doch es war zu spät die Dementoren hatten Severus schon gefasst und drückten ihnen den Kiefer auf den Mund.

„NEIN! Sev, bitte nicht." Schrie Harry und wandte sich an die Professorin. „Tun sie was. Sie werden Severus umbringen!"

„Harry!" Sagte die Professorin mit einer Männer Stimme.

„HARRY, wach auf es ist nur ein Traum." 

Harry öffnete die Augen und fand sich Severus Armen wieder.


	7. Zährtliche Berührungen

Vielen lieben dank an alle Rewier!!!! allen nen keks schenk und knuddlz

Viel spaß bei dem Kapitel! Und bringt mich nicht um!!!!!! zu jung zum Sterben ist ;;

Hab euch lüp!!!!!

Zärtliche Berührungen

„Harry? Harry ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragte Severus und strich ihm die Haare sanft aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry verwirrt und sah in die tief, schwarzen, Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Du hast geschrieen und nach mir gerufen!" Sagte der ältere, mit besorgter Miene.

„Ich habe geträumt, das du von Dementoren getötet wurdest." Sagte Harry sah weiter in die Schwarzen Augen und bemerkte dabei nicht das sich eine Träne den weg über seine Wange nach unten bahnte.

„Es ist ja alles wieder gut, ich bin ja bei dir! Es war nur ein Traum!" Murmelte Severus und drückte Harry an sich.

„Ja es war, zum Glück, nur ein Traum." Sagte Harry, der seine Arme um die Schultern des Älteren legte. „Ich hatte Angst um dich!"

„Es ist ja wieder gut!" Sagte Severus, mit beruhigender Stimme und sah etwas verlegen drein.

„Schlaf wieder! Morgen wird alles anders sein!"

„Okay!" Sagte Harry, der von Severus sanft auf Bett gelegt wurde und wusch sich eine Träne weg.

„Also, dann." Severus stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Sev, bitte bleib hier. Ich habe Angst." Sagte Harry.

„Okay ich bleibe, bis du wieder schläfst, Okay?" Fragte Severus, der sich sein eigenes verhallten nicht erklären konnte.

„Nein, ich will das du die ganze Nacht hier bleibst!... Ich halte diese Träume nicht mehr aus." Sagte Harry und sah wehleidig zu Severus hoch.

„Deine Träume? Hast du schon öfters vom Tod anderer geträumt?" Fragte Severus und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Am Anfang war es okay ich konnte mich Frühs nicht mehr an die Träume erinnern, aber dann hatte ich letzten den Traum von Cedrics Tod und jetzt den von deinem." Sagte Harry, der immer noch leicht zitterte.

„Okay, dann bleib ich hier." Sagte Severus und wollte aufstehen, um sich einen Stuhl zu holen. Er wurde jedoch von hinten gepackt und wieder aufs Bett gesetzt. „Was?... Aber?" Stotterte Severus.

„Ich möchte das du hier, in dem Bett, schläfst!" Sagte Harry bestimmend und drückte ihn aufs Bett.

Severus, der total perplex aus der Wäsche schaute, nickte und sah wie Harry ihn anlächelte.

„Gut!" Sagte Harry und beugte sich nun über Severus. „Das ist sogar sehr gut."

„Ach ja?" Fragte Severus der wohl irgendwie auf der Leitung stand.

„Ja!" Sagte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen. „Ich frag mich warum es mir früher nicht schon aufgefallen ist?"

„Dir was aufgefallen ist?" Fragte Severus der wohl langsam begriff.

„Das du so verdammt Heiß bist." Sagte Harry der ihn immer noch an grinste und anstrahlte. „Ich glaube ich habe mich gerade in dich verliebt."

„Dito!" Sagte Severus mit einem Breiten Grinsen und drückte Harry nun auf den Rücken. „Aber du weist, das ich Obenliege?!"

„Wie du willst Honey!" Sagte Harry und strahlte Severus an.

Severus beugte sich nun über Harry und gab diesem einen langen und Ausgiebigen Zungenkuss. (A/N: Wie schnell das alles geht)

Harry spürte wie die Hitze und das Verlangen nach mehr in ihm aufbrodelten und vertiefte den Kuss in dem er seine Arme um den Älteren legte und ihn näher zog.

Dieser öffnete Verendessen das Oberteil des unter ihm liegenden und verteilte Kusse auf dem Hals des Jüngeren.

Dieser spürte den Herzschlag des anderen und der seine passte sich dem des Älteren an.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis sich beide, der störenden Kleidung entledigt hatten und sich eng umschlungen auf dem Bett wälzten.

Ein zufriedenes lächeln huschte auf Severus Gesicht und ließen auch die letzten bitteren Gesichtszüge verschwinden. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als dieses lächeln zu erwidern, da die Augen, des über ihn liegenden, so voller Hoffnung, Liebe und Zuneigung waren.

Die Hände, des über ihn liegenden, glitten über seinen Brustkorb und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Die Lippen des älteren wanderten über jede stelle seines Körpers und verwöhnte sie.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl das in Harry aufstieg als er in die tief Schwarzen Augen über ihn sah und auch genau diese waren es die ihm das Gefühl gaben das richtige zu tun.

Es war wie ein Wahn, der sie ergriff und in eine andere Welt brachte, es war alles so Unglaublich und schön, das beide unerwegt lächelten.

Die Instinkte gewannen die Oberhand und die Vernunft verschwand, als ihre beiden Glieder trafen.

Ein würziger Geruch erfüllte den Raum, als Severus langsam und vorsichtig in den Jüngeren eindrang.

Harry lies ein lautes Stöhnen erklingen und seine Finger wanderten über den Oberkörper des älteren und blieben bei seinen Brustwarzen stehen, um diese zu massieren.

Auch Severus, dem das eindeutig gefiel, lies ein Stöhnen erklingen, dieser zog den Jüngeren zu sich hoch um mit ihm erneut in einen Tiefen und lustvollen Kuss zu verschmelzen.

„Ich will dich!" Stöhnte Severus den Jüngeren ins Ohr und begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.

Harry stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. **„Severus fester! Härter! Bitte Mach schon ich halt es nicht mehr aus!"**

Doch dieser, wollte sich dem Wunsch des Jüngeren noch nicht nachgeben und bewegte sich daher mit Absicht langsamer, als erwünscht.

Wären dessen, umgriff er das Glied des Jüngeren und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab.

Harry verlor die Fassung und schrie schon fast Vorerregtheit und auch Severus der sich nicht länger zurück halten konnte stieß nun fester und stärker in den Jüngeren ein.

Severus, Schweiß überströmter, Körper sackte neben den von Harry.

Harry war immer noch halb wach, Severus lag in seinen Armen, er überlegte ob er es wagen konnte auf zustehen um den Drang nach einer Zigarretee nach zu geben.

Jedoch wollte er sich nicht von Severus trennen, dessen Kopf af seiner Brust lag und er wusste nicht wie Severus reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt aufstehen würde um zurauchen.

Er entschloss sich, es bleiben zu lassen und legte seine Arme um Severus nackten Köper. Von dem er ein wolliges schnurren vernahm.

Ihm huschte ein lächeln über die Lippen und küsste die Stirn seines Liebsten. „Ich Liebe dich!" Murmelte ihm Harry zu und bekam als Antwort ein lautes Brummen zurück. Was entweder „Ich Liebe dich, auch!" Heisen sollte oder „Halt die Klappe ich will schlafen!"

Der Mann, der nicht nur überlebt hatte, sondern auch über glücklich war schloss seine Augen und entschwand in einen, Traumlosen, Schlaf.

"Harry? Harry, bist du wach? Steh auf, es wird Zeit!" Erklang eine sanfte Stimme, neben seinem Ohr, die er nur zu gut kannte, jedoch hatte sie letzte Nacht noch seinen Namen gerufen.

Er lächelte breit und öffnete die Augen. Er sah in zwei tiefe Ozeane, die ihn anstrahlten.

„Morgen Sev!"

„Morgen Harry! Es ist 8.30, ich dachte nur du müsstest heute noch fremde Leute belästigen!?"

„Da hast du gar nicht so unrecht und zu mir nach Hause muss ich auch noch."

„Ach ja? Musst du?"

„Ja muss ich! Wer bringt den sonst Miss Finn die Post Hoch, wenn ich es nicht tue?" Antwortete Harry mit einem verschwitzten lächeln.

„Du bist einfach viel zu gut für diese Welt!" Meinte Severus und entschwand dem Zimmer.

Harry ging unter die Dusche und lies die letzte Nacht noch einmal, vor seinem Innerem Auge, Revue passieren.

Er grinste als er an Severus nackten, gut gebauten Körper dachte und ihm war so als würde er die selbe sanfte und Atemberaubende nähe noch einmal Spüren.

Was auch stimmte den Severus hatte sich von hinten an Harry ran gemacht, dieser drehte sich jetzt zu Severus um und sah ihn ernst an. „Du kannst auch nur an eine Denke!?" Meinte Harry dann. „Stimmt, nur an dich!" Antwortete Severus lächelnd und strich Harry eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Das Bad und die Dusche waren groß und so hatten die beiden genug platzt, um sich vom neuen, auszutoben.

* * *

Wie gesagt nicht hauen! Und auch nicht töten ;; ist immer noch zu jung zum Sterben Achja udn die REchtschreibfehler müssen so sein xDDD!!! 


End file.
